


DPS (Drake Protection Squad)

by CrimeAlley1048



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeAlley1048/pseuds/CrimeAlley1048
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim WILL take care of himself, or others will interfere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DPS (Drake Protection Squad)

“Eleven.”  
Tim turned in his chair, confused. He wasn’t sure what the voice was talking about. It had been an exhausting couple of days— he wasn’t even sure who the voice belonged to.  
“Eleven,” Damian repeated. “That’s the eleventh time you’ve yawned in—” he put his book down and swung his wrist above his head to check his watch. “—three minutes. Is something wrong?”  
“If it’s bothering you, just go to a different room.”  
“I was here first.”  
_In the grand scheme of things, no,_ Tim thought, _you were not._ He knew better than to say it out loud, though— Damian was eyeing him suspiciously from the couch, like he was ready to pick a fight. Tim had enough to deal with already.  
He bent back over his case notes. If he finished with them in the next hour, he would be back on schedule for the first time in months— he could go check that crime scene by the docks and visit with his informants on the South Side. Probably try the piers after that, and then… Tim stretched his arms over his head. And then he would…  
“Twelve.”  
_Oh my god._ Tim swung around again and glared at his little brother. Damian didn’t seem to mind— he was flat on the couch with his book held above his face, reading peacefully.  
“Did you sleep last night?” he asked, without looking up from his novel.  
“No.”  
“How about the night before?”  
“You know we have three other living rooms, right? You could have any of them to yourself.”  
“I’ll take that as a no.”  
“Leave me alone, Damian. I’m working.”  
“You should go to bed.” Damian turned slowly to look Tim in the eyes. “It’s not healthy to stay awake that long.”  
“I didn’t know you cared.”  
“You’re right.” Damian put down his book and pulled out his phone instead. “I don’t. Thanks for reminding me.” He started texting, ignoring Tim completely.  
Fine. Tim went back to his files, careful not to yawn— he really was tired. He just needed to power through it, was all. He’d be fine if he kept going, and maybe got some caffeine. He would give a lot for some of that just now.  
By a happy coincidence, at that moment, Jason stuck his head in the door.  
“Yo I made coffee. Does anybody want some?”  
Damian made the face he reserved for bat droppings, coffee, and Tim. “No.”  
Tim held out an arm. “Give. Now.”  
Jason handed him a mug and settled on the end of Damian’s couch. He watched Tim drain half his cup in one go (it was good coffee, okay?) very intently… too intently. Tim stared back at him.  
“What?”  
“What you doing?”  
“I’m waiting.” Jason grinned down at Damian, who was still focussed on his novel.  
“Waiting for what?”  
Jason just smiled. Tim stifled another yawn— the caffeine wasn’t helping. He felt incredibly tired, worse than before, even. His eyes kept closing without his permission. He laid his head on the table for a few seconds. He was… wow… wait…  
“That,” said Jason. “There we go. Mission accomplished.”  
Tim peeled his face away from the tabletop. “Did you just—” He stared at Jason incredulously. “Did you just _drug me?!”_  
“Don’t accept coffee from strangers.”  
Damian looked up from his book. “Okay,” he said. “Now take him to his room.”  
_“Damian??”_ Tim couldn’t believe this. Of all the— He tried to resist as Jason scooped him up and threw him over a shoulder, but he couldn’t find the energy. They started down the hallway, with Damian trailing behind them, face still planted in his book. He knocked gently into the door frame on the way through and looked up to glare at the wall.  
“Listen,” Jason asked him, “do I want to know why you’ve got this grade of sedatives lying around?”  
“That, mostly.” Damian shrugged in Tim’s direction.  
“You’ve done this _before_?” Tim dangled helplessly on Jason’s back. “I swear to God I’m going to— Bruce! Help!”  
Bruce had poked his head out of a his own doorway. He squinted at the three of them like he was afraid to ask— Tim reached a hand in his direction.  
“They drugged me!”  
“Drake’s going to sleep now,” Damian informed his father, crossing his arms.  
“I’m…” Bruce apparently decided that he didn’t want to deal with it, because he turned around and walked back into his room, shutting the door behind him.  
“Hey!” Tim was— He wasn’t— How the hell— “Bruce, get me an antidote! Get me some different siblings!”  
No response. Tim tried to punch Jason in the back, but he was so tired that it barely made an impact. Jason laughed at him as they pushed through his door.  
“Keep trying.” He let Tim fall onto the bed. Damian handed him a blanket from the guest closet, and Jason threw it over Tim.  
“There. Go to sleep.”  
“I hate you so much.”  
“We wouldn’t have to do this if you would take care of yourself.” Jason held out a hand for Damian to high five. “Zombie squad out.”  
Damian ignored the hand. “No, Todd.”  
They turned off the lights and left Tim alone, seething in the dark. In thirty seconds he was asleep.


End file.
